Hyena's Have Been Known to Hunt Jackals
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: You can thank Ono's line from "Divide and Concur" for this sad tale


**So Lion Guard season 2 will apparently be on hiatus until April it seems. Saving the big season 2 battle with Scar as a summer blockbuster of shorts it seems.**

 **But at least the episode before said hiatus "Divide and Conquer" was inspiration for this dark idea.**

 **The more I read into this series, the more it puzzles me this is Disney Jr. material somehow. Hopefully 2019 will grant the wish of the 90's fanbase and give us a darker LK remake.**

 **Also, hopefully Lion Guard will answer where Shenzi and her friends are at one day. And I can make an ultimate hyena fanfic about them and Janja**

* * *

Rain poured down upon the the Pridelands and Outlands, as it had been for the past few weeks.

"Ugh," Banzai (who'll be renamed "Kamari" in 2019) said as he walked though the down poor "How are we suppose to find any food out in this?"

Ed (who's going to be renamed "Azizi" in 2019) said something to his friend in his crazy laughter talk

"Yeah Ed, I know our girls need to eat more now," Banzai said "Still surprises me you're going to be a dad soon to,"

Ed put on a look of pride on his face. Indeed the lovable, manic hyena had found himself a beautiful mate. Well, beautiful in his eyes at least. She had little bits of both her ears missing. Bit off in a scuffle or something presumably. Her overgrown canines protruded out of her mouth, along with a few other teeth on her sides. She had bangs like Shenzi's, though a bit shorter and messier than hers. Also she had slim eyebrows.

Love knows no bounds it would seem when it came to Ed and her

Ed said something to Banzai

"No Shenzi hasn't gotten craving's yet, thankfully," Banzai said "You'd think being the father to the future heir to our clan would come with benefits or something? Shenzi says it's to help me become a good dad,"

Ed said something else

"I know right? Me and Shenzi, going to make the new princess. Eh, I guess we've been friends for so long, it was only a matter of time till the knot got tied,"

Ed said something else

"Yeah, I guess Scar did help her and I become closer together in the end," Banzai said "She was all worried about the clan not having food or water, you and I trying to calm her down when Scar didn't care to listen. Did I ever tell you she wept a bit on my shoulder a bit back then?"

The rain continued to pound on the hyena duo

"Ugh, " Banzai said "We're not going to find anyt..." Just then the two hyena's heard something off in the distance.

It sounded like...laughter

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the Outlands

"Yip! Yip! Yip! Yip!" a few young jackals said playing around in some puddles

"Hehe, this is a fun," one of the boy jackals said as he made another huge splash

"Geez it's really pouring out here," one of pups said

"Aww quit being a little puppy Kidogo," One of the other pups said

"Yeah," another jackal said, this one female. "Mom's got her paws full with the new litter, plus dad's probably to tired to even notice we left."

"I just really think we should get back to the cave," Kidogo said

"Hofu! Hofu!" (that means afraid in Swahili)

"Go on beat it little scardy mutt," Kidogo's sister said tossing a bit of mud on the pup

"I'm telling mom!" Kidogo cried running off

"Why you little..!" Kidogo's sister said about to give chase, yet was halted by her brother

"Hey, you said it yourself. Mom and dad way to busy to even hear what Kidogo has to say I bet," he said

"Yeah, we don't need to worry," the girl jackal said as they both went on playing in the puddles

Unaware of the duo of hyenas that were watching nearby

* * *

"Time to eat little ones," Reirei said calling her recently born pups over for milk

"Say Goigoi, did you fetch anything for Kidogo and our other pups?"

Reirei looked over to see her mate sleeping

"Goigoi!" Reirei said

"Huh!?" the jackal father said waking up

Yet before going of on her mate, Kidogo ran into the cave

"Mommy! Daddy!" the pup said

"Kidogo?" Reirei said suprised "What were you doing out in the rain, and where are your brother and sister?"

The pup told her mom about how mean his siblings were to him

"Well, don't worry dear," Reirei said "Those two will be getting a firm punishment once they get back,"

However, Kidogo's brother and sister, never came back

* * *

Sometime later, in the elephant graveyard

"Wow! Jackal!?" Shenzi said surprised as Banzai held a dead jackal by the neck in his mouth

He set it near his expecting mate "Eat up, you're feeding for two after all,"

Banzai put a paw on her belly

A life lost to help another continue the journey towards it

The end


End file.
